Time to Learn: New School, New Loves
by solitarilyvulnerable
Summary: School's starting for Lilly. Miley's the new girl who grabs her heart. Will Lilly get over Miley? Who will make the first move? Liley, don't like don't read. T for sexuality and a little language. first liley
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, im taking a break from Freaky Friday: HM style. Even though I don't deserve it. I had this major inspiration thingy go off, so im going to try a kinda short liley story. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

This story takes place: Lilly and Miley are both like 14- Miley just moved to Malibu. She isn't Hannah Montana either.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own, blah and a bucket of fish…

Lilly's POV-

Ugh… today's the first day of school. My doom has started. Why can't school be banned for people like me who really don't care? I would do almost anything to get out of it. But you know how parents are: get good grades, or else….

So I heard there were some new kids, like 16 I think? Wow…. that's a lot for my school. Whatever…. Maybe I'll find a best friend or something.

Great I'm early, I hate being early for homeroom. That's like the most obvious way to tell everyone you have no life and can't find anything to do for 10 minutes other than hang out with the rotting teacher.

"Class this year will have two new girls in our homeroom. Please welcome them kindly, I don't want to have to deal with anything on the first day. Got it?" this teacher really is quite lazy.

"Yes Ms. Kunkle." Responded the class.

"Good, everybody this is Sydney and this is Miley."

I didn't actually get to see them because I always sit in the back, nearest the entrance: get my drift? Anyways maybe I'll have some classes with them or something.

"BRING, BRING!" first period, science class: great my worst subject.

"Um… excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Mr. Corelli's Science class?"

I turned around and saw this girl who was gorgeous! Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders with a petite figure that went with her outfit: dark skinny jeans and a maroon colored tube top. Is that under the dress code? Who cares she looked amazing! Oh my god! I'm staring!

"What? Oh sorry, kinda tired… (best excuse? I'm out of practice). Yeah your in my class. Follow me." great she probably thinks I'm a weirdo now…

"Thanks, I'm Miley" she said sticking her hand out.

I should have paid attention, then I wouldn't have had that really embarrassing moment, was I blushing? Oh god… "I'm Lilly" shaking her hand.

"So how long have you lived in Malibu?"

Oh great she's starting small talk, maybe I shouldn't hang out with her, she's probably going to become one of the most popular girls and forget about numero last on the list, me. "Uh… all my life, I believe."

"oh that's cool"

Great now it's my turn to say something…. Think nothing stupid. "So where are you from?"

"I actually moved this summer from Tennesse."

"NO WAY! You have like no accent at all, is that possible?"

Oops, that was kinda loud, her face is like she just saw a wild lion walk right past her or something…. I have no self control…

"Haha, yah I kinda got rid of that because it's kinda annoying and embarrassing." She said blushing.

By now we were at the classroom. Should I ask her to sit with me? please don't have a seating chart.

"Um… can I sit with you? You're the only person I know."

Was I really thinking long enough for her to ask herself? Where are my manners…

"Yah sure that's cool with me."

"Thanks"

So that's what happened to my manners, she stole all of them. Man she's pretty. Do I like girls? No way… boys are cute… but Miley is stunning! Maybe I'm bi. I never have really thought about it.

"Hey you still in there?" she asked interrupting my thoughts… was I staring again? Damn…

"Oh yah sorry, just being in this classroom reminds me of all my during school naps…"

"Haha, so you don't like science?"

" Nope my worst subject. You?"

"I love it. It's no doubt my favorite."

"Oh… haha maybe you can tutor me sometime."

"Haha we'll see about that."

"Class summer's over. Please quiet down and we can start" Mr. Corelli said.

Wow! I just had a full conversation with her! Yes, maybe I can become her friend…. Gosh she's gorgeous. Oops I'm staring again. I am not going to do well in science class, but I'll have an amazing tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! I loved all the positive reviews! Thanks everyone!

Lilly's POV-

"Good Morning Malibu! It's 5:45 am so get up out of bed lazy bums!"

Ugh… I hate my alarm clock station…why don't I change it? Oh yeah I'm too lazy. Whatever just get up, and to the bathroom Lilly, you can do this.

"Ahh!" Oh my gosh that water is cold! Splashing water on my facebad idea! But I do it every morning anyways.

Damn it, I'm late again… well whatever.

"Lilly Trescott, late again… that's a detention, after school today." Ugh… it's the second day of school for god's sake!!! Give me a break.

"Alright, Ms. Kunkle"

"Take your seat, I have an announcement" an announcement?!? We never have announcements… oh wait second day of school I know what this is.

"Class we are going to have a fire drill today. Please do not panic. It will be at 10:45 okay?"

"Yes Ms. Kunkle" she has got this class trained well. We are like lap dogs, very scared lap dogs."

CRASH!!!! What the hell was that?

"Oww… Sorry I'm late Ms. Kunkle I got lost on my way to school again…" Miley? She was late yesterday?

"That's alright Ms. Stewart, you'll just have detention with Ms.Trescott today." Yes!!!! She's going to be in detention with me! wait I'm going to be in detention. Shit! My mom's going to kill me… ugh! Life sucks…

"Yes Ms.Kunkle." Miley said.

"Take your seat, oh yes before I forget, we have a fire drill today: 10:45 okay?"

"Yes." Geez she looks like someone just died, well in my family it would seem like that… it's just detention.

"BRING! BRING!" English… dang I hate Shakespeare, he is so stupid, I mean come on someone dies, someone fake dies, someone dies because they think that persons really dead, someone dies because of someone who killed himself because he thought that she was dead! So stupid! Romeo and Juliet should've gotten counseling.

"Hey, Lilly!" Huh? Amber and Ashley? What the heck do they want? I haven't done anything to them, yet…

"What?"

"Stay away from Miley!" what the hell, why would they want me to stay away from her? "She is popular material, not geeky tomboy got it?

"Why do you care who she hangs out with?"

"Because she already has like 10 guys following her in the hall, duh! And we always wanted a third member and more guys following us too, right Ashley?"

"We did?!? Oh yah right, of course… I think" always been stupid.

"Okay. Whatever, hopefully won't see you around." I don't want trouble… even though I really liked Miley.

"Really that was easy. Same, toodles!" geez why are they so happy, something else is up…

DETENTION: with Miley, oh wait I'm supposed to stay away from her, oh who cares?

"Trescott! Stewart! Come here please." Ms.Kunkles screeched.

"Yes, Ma'm!" ugh, she is stupid… ugly… fashionably challenged… the list just keeps going!

"I want you two to clean the desks and the white board. Got it? I'll be back in an hour. If you finish early do homework or something."

"Yes, Ms.Kunkle." Man this is going to be hard to concentrate… she's so pretty… damn I have more hormones than I thought… ugh… I hate hormones… I hate a lot of things… jeez I'm rambling in my head, I'm so weird… like I'd ever have a chance with a girl like Miley.

"Hey want to get started?" What?!? Oh yah I'm in detention…

"Yeah I'll do that half of the classroom." What is wrong with me that was like a really quite whisper, I'm so shy…

"Alright." Aw man, she's gonna make me start small talk again… I should just be quite I mean, she's going to be like the most popular girl in the school…

"Are you ignoring me?" oh great she's smart too, just great she's perfect.

"What sorry, I was told to."

"Really by who?" whoops should hold my tongue now I'm on Amber and Ashley's hit list…

"Um… Amber and Ashley, the two evil witches of the school."

"Oh well, you don't have to ignore me now, were by ourselves… I think." Ugh…. She's so nice, what are we going to talk about…

"Um… Okay…"

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

"I love skateboarding and surfing… I'm a real tomboy (but I'd change for you)"

"Oh that's cool, I've never tried surfing, but I love to skateboard too. I'm not very good though." She skateboards too?!? Oh my god! This is so sad… she is so perfect, and I'm so not…

"REALLY? Wow, that's really cool I never though someone as pretty and girly would do that sort of thing!" DAMN IT!!! I just told her that she was pretty, maybe she didn't hear it…

"Haha… thanks… maybe we could go to the skate park sometime, I haven't been there yet."

"What?!?! Really? Oh… wait I'm supposed to be ignoring you… sorry."

"Oh come on Amber and Ashley can't be that scary… I mean I bet if you were more girly than you would be more popular then them..." she thinks I could be popular?!? Maybe I should change a bit… couldn't hurt right?

"Okay, how about if I take you to the skate park, then in return you help me become more girly for a few days?" if changing means I'll get to hang out with you… then I'll do it in a heart beat…

"Deal! This will be fun, I get to give you a makeover! Yeah!"

"Uh-oh…" hehehe oh great… wait this is good! I get to spend more time with Miley! Yes!!!!!! I love life!

Well hope you all loved… I'll be updating soon I hope…thx for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Im back… my story is going somewhere I think…

I'm gonna change the setting though… Miley is Hannah Montana, okay? Sorry for the confusion I just want to write something with that… so yah… foreshadowing people!

Lilly's POV-

Okay finally! Detention is over! Yes, out of Kunckle's grasp, haha! Oh right… Miley… okay Lilly just make some small talk…

"So do you want to come to my house or, vice versa?"

"Um… well my house is on the beach and my dad would be happy if I bring someone home with me… but he is really protective so we'd have to be on good behavior. That alright with you?"

"Yup totally… so today?"

"that's cool with me…"

"Ok. I'll call my mom, one sec"

Come on mom say yes… I want to spend time with Miley!

YES!!!! She said it was alright… cool. "Um… she said it was alright, as long as I'm home by 5:30…"

"K. then lets go, I walk home."

Oh yah! I'm going to Miley's house!! Ha I bet I'm the first to be invited… well I wasn't invited just… wait yes I was!! Yes!

MILEY'S HOUSE: woah, this is huge… she must be really wealthy… geez, I love it! I wish I could live here, with her.

"Are you hungry? I can make snacks?"

"Um… no thanks the disgusting science tables kinda got rid of my appetite."

"Okay lets get upstairs before your being yelled at by my dad…"

"uh… okay?"

So we ran upstairs, wow, this house is so amazing! I love it… I wish my family could afford something like this.

"How did you get such an expensive house!?! I love it so much!"

"Oh, um… uh… inherited?"

"Okay…"

Hm… she was really nervous about that question… whatever, I'm here to get a makeover… dang I forgot about that."

"So you want to start that makeover!?!" miley practicly jumped 5 feet in the air! Where does she get that energy…

"uh… as long as it doesn't cause any bodily harm…"

"okay I promise."

"fine…" why am I so reluctant? I want to spend time with Miley right?

"Wait here, im going to go to my closet and pick out an outfit…uh… it may take me awhile… but don't worry nothings wrong."

"Um… okay?"

So she went into her closet… and closed the door, how weird!

I started looking around her room. Hannah Montana CDs, posters, and magazine articles… big fan. Ooo a MacBook! I've been saving up for one forever! Geez really large inheritance.

I looked at the screen, what why does she have two AIM accounts? And two cell phones? How weird… I wonder if she'll give me one of her numbers.

Okay what the hell, it's been like 5 minutes! What could she possibly be doing.

And with that the closet door opened. Wow that's what I call good timing.

"Hey here's a few outfits…" Oh my gosh… she got like 8 incredibly cute outfits for me! geez… that closet must be big.

"Thanks! Should I try them on or are you going to do something else?"

"Oh… ahead and try them on, you saw the bathroom right? I'll stand outside and judge the outfits."

So I went into her very very large bathroom! Geez, why would you need a large bathroom.

Well the next hour went by and I tried on every outfit, and for every one Miley said it looked great! Yes… at least she notices me.

5:10pm dang, I only have like 20 more minutes…

"So ready for me to do your hair?" uhoh I dreaded this part, I really hate my hair, it's so boring…

15 minutes later I looked in the mirror and saw the coolest hair ever!!! She put a strip of purple on one side and braided some areas, it looked really cool!

I ran up to her and hugged her! And she hugged back!!!! YES!!!! Happiest moment of my life… her hair smells like peaches… mmm…

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I practically screamed releasing the hug.

"Haha your welcome… your really gonna get some extra attention from the boys at school tomorrow!"

What? I don't want guys attention… oh well a little guys attention is okay if I get to spend more time with Miley!

NEXT DAY: okay I'm walking through the corridor and guys are staring! What the heck, I mean it's not like they haven't seen me before!

"Lilly!"

I turn around kinda quickly and fall over… and someone lands on top of me…oww!!!! Major headache!

"BRING… BRING!!" great now I'm being trampled, with someone on top of me, and with a major headache!!!! Just great… now there's no one around, this person is gonna get it!

Oooooo cliffy!!!!! Hehehe… I'm hopefully gonna update this weekend…


	4. Chapter 4

Ello…. Folks…. Old old old old folks… I'm being beaten up by a heat wave in my city right now… I'm so delirious; it's kinda funny to watch.

Here it goes…

Lilly's POV-

"Okay, whoever you are, what the hell were you doing …oww!!!!"

"I'm so sorry I tripped over my foot, hehe" Miley?!? No please don't tell me Miley is laying on top of me… ahh! It is…

"What oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, sorry."

"No I'm sorry it was my fault." Hey she's still lying on me… don't say anything Trescott, this is comfortable.

She starts to get up and then looks at me… and it was like time froze, we just stared into each others eyes for like ever… but not really because then a teacher came bye and was like "No PDA please, get to class." That teacher didn't even notice it was two girls, she just walked past…. Wow that is awkward.

After that comment Miley sprang to her feet, mumbled a "Sorry" then left in the direction of homeroom, which we are late for, again.

Not wanting to be left in the middle of the hall alone, I jumped up and ran to homeroom.

HOMEROOM: "Ladies, this is the third time you were late this week… for the first week this is a very bad start" does Ms. Kunckle know how horrible her voice sounds, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Were sorry, we had to go to the nurse." Miley said. Nurse what nurse? Oh a cover up story, smart… ugh she's so perfect.

"Oh okay girls…" she seems disappointed that she can't give us detention… HA!

"BRING!!BRING!!" yes lunch! My favorite time of the day. Except that no one wants to sit with me… geez I look like a loner…

"Umm… Hi" I turned around and saw a girl I've never seen before, must be new.

"Can I sit with you?" who is she?

"Oh yah, Sure." Okay still don't know who she is…"

"I'm Sydney, I think I'm in your homeroom." Oh so this is Sydney, I would have known if I had gotten a good look instead of sitting in the back.

"Lilly" I extended my hand. But instead of shaking my hand she hugged me? what the hell is with this girl, we just met. I looked over her shoulder and saw Miley, with a very confused/sad look on her face, staring at me… with this new girl choking me at the same time… she looks kinda jealous! Why would she be jealous, she can have like any guy in the school… maybe she's bi too?

"Um… hello to you too." Haha this is really awkward.

"Excuse me" okay seriously who is tapping my shoulder.

I turn around and see Jason, the guy I had a crush last year! What does he want?

"Hi, Jason."

"Um… do you want to go out some time?" WHAT! I looked over to Miley and her expression is even more surprised then mine! Is she seriously jealous?

"Uh… sorry Jason, I'm not interested." His face goes from go-lucky and happy to really sullen… did he really want to go out with me?

"Oh… okay, if you change your mind just tell me." good he took that well.

Then Miley came like running over really fast and pulled me out of the cafeteria… what the hell is with this girl?

"Why did you turn him done? He is downright gorgeous! –she slaps my arm- what is wrong with you?"

"First of all, OWW!! Geez your stronger than I thought. Second I'm just not interested, I like someone else."

"Oh… who's the lucky guy?"

"Um… rather not talk about that." She looks utterly confused! I can't read her expressions at all. Ugh… she's making this hard.

"Okay then… um can I sit at your table instead, Amber and Ashley are incredibly self-centered and annoying."

"Yah sure, then you'll get to meet Sydney." And there goes that weird unreadable expression: what is going on in her head?!?

"I'll be right over."

"Ok, till then." And we walk back into the cafeteria.

MY TABLE: Okay here comes Miley, stay calm Lilly.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Miley, this is Sydney."

"Pleasure to meet you" and Miley extends her hand.

"Yah sure, whatever." And Sydney goes back to her food! What the hell! Why did she do that?!? This is so confusing.

Then Miley shot me a, what the hell was that about glare… and I gave her the I don't know face. And we continued to eat.

"BRING!!!BRING!!!!" School's out! Yes time to go to the skate park with Miley.

I run over to Miley's locker with my skateboard in one hand and my backpack over my shoulder. "Hey ready to go?"

"Almost just give me a sec." and she walks over to Amber and Ashley. What is she doing?

I go a little closer to hear what their talking about.

Amber: What! You're blowing going to the mall with me to skate with that bi-sexual bitch! You are making a big mistake, Miley."

Miley: She's bi-sexual?!?

Ashley: well, duh, I even noticed that. Gosh…

Miley: But, she would have said something to me…

Amber: Yah right, she's just using you for popularity. She tried that on us once.

Miley just walked back over to her locker where I was standing. I can't believe they said that about me!!!! Should I bring it up? But then she would have thought I was eavesdropping, which I was…

"Hey, ready to go now?" she just looks at me…

And then really randomly but not really, "Are you bi-sexual?" okay then, I didn't expect her to ask, damn it…

"Um… I don't really know… I think I'm too young to really understand what it's like to like like a girl. Why? If Amber and Ashley said something like that about me, I'm going to go kill them!" I am so convincing.

"Really, yah Amber and Ashley said something… but don't kill them… are you using me to become popular?" she is so straight forward.

"What?!? NO! I don't care for popularity or anything like that… I just really liked you, you're really nice."

"Oh… thanks, sorry for the questions, just needed to clear something up."

"It's cool, so are you ready to go to the skate park?"

"Yup, let's go" good her attitude is happier now… but now she still doesn't know I like her… ugh…

SKATE PARK: yes! It's practically empty! Perfect.

Miley pulled out her board and skated over to the mini ramp. I followed.

We skated on the ramp for a while playing games of who could go higher, or more spins… she was really good, but not better that me. HA!

"You're really good! Where did you learn how to skate like that!" yes she's noticing me!

"Um… I'm self taught, your pretty good yourself how'd you learn?"

"Self taught too."

"Hey maybe for tutoring me in Science, I can teach you some new moves?"

"Is our friendship really made by bargains?"

"Haha no! It just ends up being a service for a service."

Then Miley just stared at me, with that same look that I can't read, usually I'm very good at reading expressions, this one just utterly confusing. Wow this is just like this morning when she just stared into my eyes… is this like a special moment or something?

Then all of a sudden somebody's skateboard runs into my shin and I fall over… I have such bad balance for a skateboarder. Oww…

"Lilly are you okay?" Why does Miley have to be so nice? I mean I'm not complaining, it just makes her more perfect!

"Yah I'm fine, just gonna have a large bruise." It really didn't hurt that much, I'm still on the ground because Miley's kneeling next to me.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Lilly… wasn't watching my board." Jason?!? That was a terrible lie, he's the most coordinated guy I know! Why did he shove his board at me?

"So change your mind yet?" ugh… is he one of those really annoying pestering guys?

"No, I still don't want to go out with you, sorry."

"Ugh… Why not? I really like you, even before you went all girl-ish." Is he serious? Why didn't he ask before?

"Um… I'm sorry Jason I just like someone else."

"If it's Miley I think I'm going to shoot myself. I can have any girl at school and your turning me down."

"Uhh.. um…. Sorry? I just don't like you." Why does he think it's Miley. Oh shoot, Miley's still here!

"Okay fine, Miley do you want to go out with me?" What!?!

"What?!?" Miley and I said at the same time. Creepy…

"Why are you asking me, you just said you've had a crush on Lilly for a while! Jerk…"

"Because I need a girlfriend, is that a yes or no."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! Why the hell would I go out with you? I'm sticking by Lilly!" woah, Miley just cursed! So she isn't perfect.

"Fine… but I'm persistent." And Jason left. Okay I can't believe I liked him!

Silence…. More silence… ugh…. What am I supposed to say now?

"So he was a jerk!" Miley said.

"Yah, I can't believe I used to like him."

"You used to like him?"

"Well yeah, who didn't last year?"

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't at your school."

"Oh yah… so you wanna head home, or someplace to eat?"

"Um… I'm kinda hungry. Do you know any burger joints near here?"

"Yes! The best burger place in Malibu is down the street, come on!" and so we skate down the street to the burger joint.

"This place is really good! There aren't any of these places in Tennessee."

"Yah I love this place! It's really great and cheap!"

"Oh thanks for reminding me, here's 5 bucks for the meal."

"What? No this was my treat."

"Fine then…" then she got a mischievous look on her face; uh oh what is she going to do?

Then she stuffed the 5 dollar bill in my jacket pocket and ran out. So instinctively I ran after her. She's not getting away without her money. And besides this is fun… if it was anyone else I probably would have just kept the money.

I finally caught up with her, she was heading towards the beach. I was on the track team so I was fast, but I decided to let her stay ahead till we hit the sand, which then I could tackle her.

We reached the sand and I picked up some speed, then I jumped on top of her as she turned around. Wow this is like déjà vu except I'm on top now.

I took out the 5 dollar bill and put it in her face. "Ha!"

"You know this is oddly familiar."

"Yeah it basically happened this morning."

"Haha, sorry about that. I was just excited you actually wore the outfit."

"That's understandable. Sorry about Sydney. I don't get why she ignored you. When I stuck out my hand she basically grabbed and suffocated me."

"Oh whatever. But it was weird I wonder why she doesn't like me."

"I have no clue. You're the prettiest, nicest most wonderful girl I have ever met." And with that I blushed, a lot! Oh and need I remind myself I wasn't on top anymore, we rolled over for some reason and I was on the bottom with my back to the ground., again.

And here we go again, with one of those blank expressions that I can not read! I'm tired of that.

"What are you thinking when you have that expression? I'm usually pretty good at reading someone's thoughts by their facial gestures and that just confuses me."

And then… she leaned down and kissed me!!!!! It took me like a minute to realize what was going on, but then I kissed back.

When we both released for need of air, I opened my mouth to ask her something like 'what was that for' but before I could she stood up and extended her hand to help me up.

So I took it and was about to ask her, but then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her. And kissed me again! Normally I would love this, but I didn't like how she kept cutting me off.

Once she released the kiss, again, I stood shocked for a while, but then I got the nerve to ask her what that was about. The moment I opened my mouth she grabbed my shirt and kissed me again. Okay I'm seeing a pattern here. Whenever I seem like I'm going to talk she cuts me off by kissing me.

Then we released again, and I took a step back out of her reach. And I opened my mouth, again, to ask her 'what this was about' but I saw her arm extending to grab my shirt, but I caught it… causing her to gasp. I have fast reflexes.

"Okay, now then. What are you kissing me for? Your not bi, are you?" I'm being a little harsh but I mean I get that way when someone tries to take advantage of me.

"I just really like you. I don't know if I'm bi or not. But I wanted to kiss you, so I did." Well that's legit.

"So what are we?"

"I don't know. But I'm positive that the school will never hear about this."

"What? Don't want to be my girlfriend."

"Correct. I just need someone who can calm me down. And that worked."

All I could do was stand there. Shocked. She was going to use me. of course I don't mind getting to kiss her, but doing it only when she wanted too mad me kind of mad.

"So your saying you might just get a boyfriend or something, but still use me to calm your nerves?"

"Pretty much. Besides I'm smart, I could tell you like me. It's pretty obvious." Was it really that obvious? Dang.

"Why should I agree to be like your secret lover or something?

"Because you want me… if you want to be my toy, tell me before homeroom tomorrow." And then she left. I can not believe this. She wants to use me as some way to relax, and if I don't do it, she'll just get someone else. Man when she kissed me it was incredible. How could I live without one of those again…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I love all the reviews! I'm sorry if you hate Miley right now but… it will change, and hopefully you'll all love the story. I don't really know if this is possible in real life, and I don't even know if I'm bi or not, so yah…

I also don't know how much further this story is going. It could be as many as twenty chapters more or just 2 or something…. So review and tell me what you want, I'm making it up as I go anywayz… hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't –sob- own

Lilly's POV-

"Good morning my beach loving family! This is Scotty Scott on 111.1fm… it's 5:30am my fellow Malibu partiers, so get up out of bed and party with me! Scotty Scott."

OMFG!!! That is the worst opening I have ever heard. I really have to change this station.

After I changed the station I took a shower and was off to school. I didn't have breakfast because I was really nervous. Should I do what Miley wants? I mean I really like her and maybe she'll start to feel the same, or just get a boyfriend and use me as a toy…

BRING!!!BRING!!! uh-oh the warning bell. And there's Miley, by her locker. Okay you can do this Lilly just walk up to her.

"Oh, hey, come to a decision yet?" she is such a good actor I mean, she seems so nice right now… but last night was so different…

"Um… I really don't know."

"Whatever. See ya." And she walked away. Did I just lose a friend? I didn't even give her a yes or no and she just moved on… wow…

"Good morning class, normal day, so normally exit my class before I explode!" what happened to her last night?

We all left pretty quickly, since we had like 5 minutes before class started I grabbed Miley and dragged her to the girl's bathroom into the handicap stall cause it's bigger and all.

Before she could say anything I crashed my lips onto hers and felt the same sparks as last night. Almost immediately she kissed back, taking control. Why doesn't she like me leading?

We released the kiss. "So I take that as a yes."

"Uh… yah. I'll be your toy."

"Good. Every lunch, 15 minutes in, you leave and go to the bathroom near the English department, I'll meet you there. After school we'll head to my house, got it?"

"Yup, fine with me."

She was about to leave but turned around. "Oh and if I ever need you, keep your phone on vibrate, and if you feel it go off meet in the History building janitor closet." Then she grabbed my shirt, kissed me, and left.

She's a lot bossier than I ever thought. Hm… I wonder what she wants to do during those periods… were only 15 geez…

AFTER SCHOOL: "Lilly, come with me." then Miley escorted me down the sidewalk towards her house. I didn't know we started today. Oops she may be mad I didn't show up at lunch… dang.

"Dad I'm home! Lilly and I will be upstairs doing homework." And with that we ran upstairs.

Once we got up to her room, she locked her door and pushed me down on her bed and started kissing me heavily. All I could do was kiss back, I didn't want to upset her and I enjoyed her kissing me.

After like ten minutes of making out. She just got up and started her homework. So I decided to also.

At 5pm my mom called telling me I had to come home in half an hour. I told Miley this and 15 minutes later she pushed me back on the bed and started to kiss me again.

At 5:30 I left, but not without a forced kiss goodbye from Miley. I ran home, with my homework done. I just plopped on my bed and thought. Why doesn't Miley say anything to me? All she does is make out with me then ignore me. Why does she torture me like this!?! She must have a lot of nerves to calm.

NEXT DAY: Uh-oh I'm gonna be late for homeroom again… at least it's Friday. This week has been so hectic.

"Trescott, if your late again it's the principals office!"

"Sorry Ms. Kunckle."

"Take a seat."

"Yes madam."

"Class, you are dismissed." Why the hell did she make me sit down? And she let us out early again… yes! I hate her, less time with her, the better.

On my way to my locker, in the history building, I was pulled into a closet. "I need to calm my nerves." Was all I heard before I felt Miley kissing me roughly.

This is getting kinda normal, I'm glad she's not like trying anything.

Of course me and my big thoughts (couldn't say mouth cuz I didn't say anything) ended up jinxing it. I started feeling Miley's hand make its way up my shirt a little, causing goose bumps to pop up. I heard Miley laugh a little, I'm sorry I can't control when I get goose bumps or not, geez… laugh at me, ugh… whatever.

Then I felt her pull back… "Mirror what I do." What does that mean?

She kisses me again, and puts her hand under my shirt on my back. So I did the same. Then she started to rub my back, so I did the same.

All of a sudden she sticks her tongue in my mouth and roams the area. I continue to rub her back and I hear her moan a little. So I was doing something to her?

BRING!!!BRING!!! Great class is starting. Miley jumps off me and runs out. I didn't even see her face the whole time because the closet was so dark.

I fix my shirt and run towards my class.

LUNCH: Okay it's almost 15 minutes in, but I'm just not hungry so I decide to head towards the bathroom a little early. I think Miley see's me leave early because I heard someone behind me the whole walk down.

I go into the handicap stall and wait for Miley. Seconds later she appears. She looks really exhausted, why would she be exhausted, it's not like she was partying all night, or had too much homework.

"You came early."

"Yah I wasn't hungry, I see you did too." I said while looking at my watch.

"What's with you?"

"What?!?"

"Why are you just letting yourself be used by me? You should hate me right now, I'm manipulating you!" what? I thought she wanted this? Maybe she feels guilty.

"Because I enjoy these meetings, I don't even care if they don't mean anything. I like you."

She stares at me with that blank expression again. But that didn't last long. She took a ring out of her pocket and slid it on my finger.

"What's this for?"

"So guys think you're taken by someone duh. I'm not losing you."

"So you do like me back!"

"No, I just like how you like me, so it's easier to manipulate you."

What? I'm so confused, but before I can ask anything she grabs my shirt, again, and kisses me harshly. She pushes me against the wall. Gross bathroom wall. Eww…

We continue to make out, but after ten minutes I was tired of being pushed against the wall. I flipped us, besides I knew I was stronger. She was shocked enough with the switch that her mouth opened a little. I took this chance and dove in, exploring her mouth. You could tell she was pissed off by the fact that I was leading, but she couldn't do anything about it since I pinned her down.

BRING!!!BRING!!! My turn to be cruel. Once we heard the bell, with one last finger twirl of her hair, I left. She was really flustered and her face was beet red. Haha I do have some control of this relationship, if that's what you call it.

AFTER SCHOOL: Miley made her way over to my locker. I closed my locker and stood there prepared for her to walk past, grab my arm and drag me to her house. And she did, just like I predicted.

MILEY'S HOUSE: "I'll be upstairs Dad!" and we went upstairs.

We got to her room and she wrote a note down on a post it, and stuck it to her door. Then she locked her door and grabbed my hand and pushed me in her closet. Okay I know she was kinda demented but what is this about.

She pushed her clothes to one side and opened huge French doors. They lead to a huge walk in closet with everything! No wonder she took so long to pick out those outfits.

"Come with me." and she lead me to the back of a spinning set of clothes to another door.

We went through the door into an average size bedroom. There was nothing but a bed, mirror and a mini fridge.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to know why you controlled me in the bathroom today." She said while she pushed me onto the bed.

"I was tired of being controlled besides, I know you liked it." Two can play at her game.

"Don't do it again."

"And why not?"

"I don't enjoy it." You could tell by the sternness in her voice she was either a little scared or mad.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't like the feeling of being controlled okay!"

"No not okay, you control me all the time, besides we both know I'm stronger so why can't I control once in a while!?!"

"You just can't okay!" why is this such a big deal.

She was really pissing me off, so I grabbed her and lifted her over my shoulder and plopped her on the bed.

Then I lied on top of her and began kissing her harshly, like she did to me. You could tell by the way she was kissing back that she was fighting to flip us over. But I wouldn't let her. I wanted her to know how it felt.

After like fifteen minutes of battling for control, she slowly became less tense and kissed sweetly back. I took this as a 'I won' sorta thing so I let up a little. But the instant I did, she flipped us and pinned me down and stared at me. Well more like glared. She was mad. Her face was flustered and her hair was all messed up.

"What is your problem?"

"Mine? You're the one who wanted this." I smirked. And she became very tense.

"Why don't you just do as I say?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" I was not going to let her control me that easily.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!!!" wow she is mad.

"OKAY THEN!!! THE REASON I DON'T DO AS YOU SAY IS BECAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE ME AS MUCH! Just see me as a toy…" I mumbled the last part.

And with that she shut up, got up, and sat down in chair that I didn't notice in the corner.

And there is that really annoying blank stare, again! Why don't I know what that is?

The second the expression appeared, it disappeared and she walked back over to me and stared into my eyes.

Like ten minutes later we still haven't said anything. But she didn't seem to like that.

"Why? Why do you like me so much? What did I do that you love so much? After all I've done to you? Why do you still like me!?"

"I don't know, I guess I like a challenge. Besides, I don't like you… I love you."

And as if on cue there was that expression again. But I didn't want to look at it so instead I tossed her back on the bed and began kissing her. But she didn't kiss back. I looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes, and tears beginning to form.

So I did what my instinct told me to, I laid down and wrapped my arms around her. Her body jumped a little at my touch but relaxed after a minute or so.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm loving all the reviews!!!! Thx a bunch everyone… yes a bunch not a lot, a bunch.

Hmm… I don't know if I would rather be in Lilly's or Miley's position…

Lilly's POV-

We just laid there for what seemed like hours but really only like 20 minutes. I just heard her cry softly, I didn't want to say anything. I might have disrupted something.

Once I heard the crying stop I felt Miley start to sit up. So I sat up to. She had that blank expression on again.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to rush her or anything.

"-sniffle- Um… not right now."

So I sat there for another 10 minutes, waiting. Finally she wiped away her tears and fixed her hair a little and looked at me.

"Ready now?"

"Might as well."

"Okay go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Great(she's being sarcastic, she must feel a little better). Do you know what happened to Hannah Montana last year?"

"Uh… no sorry."

"Well she was found beaten up in an alley after a party."

"Oh wow, how didn't I hear about that?"

"She payed the media not to release it."

"Then how do you know about it."

"Because I'm Hannah Montana" I just stared at her. She did kinda look like her but with brown hair. And that would explain the money. But that means Hannah isn't real.

"So that explains the huge house." I said, I didn't want to get to loud or anything, it might have disturbed her.

"Yah well, after the party I was walking around the block to my limo, and I was pulled into a bush."

"That was probably really scary." I was trying to be sympathetic but I was also processing a lot of information at this point.

"Yeah really scary. The next thing I knew I was hit in the head, so everything blacked out." She was wiping away fresh tears at this point. "and I woke up in a hospital a few days later. I had a major concussion so I didn't know what was going on at all."

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"But that's not why I don't like you controlling and loving me."

"Oh okay, go on."

"Well my boyfriend, Jake Ryan, came down from a movie to see me. And I didn't remember who he was. He got really frustrated, kissing me a lot trying to get me to remember. But that just scared me more. So he left. And I don't mind that he left, I just hate having people kiss me without permission."

"Okay I get it, but why do you have so use me to calm the somewhat never ending amount of nerves you have?"

"Oh I just get those from having the double life, and I used to just eat chocolate whenever I felt down, but you know how that would end up. So I found some other way."

"How did you find out that kissing someone works?"

"Well I was upset about Jake Ryan; I couldn't believe he just dumped me because I was in a bad mental condition. So I dated many other guys, and found it calming to be in control, since I was Hannah Montana."

"Oh…" I kinda feel really bad for her now. Wonder what she's gonna do with me now.

The second I thought that, she rolled on top of me and just hugged me with her head on my chest. I think I am some sort of psychic. Is there a name for the power to think something than have something happen that answers my thought? Oh great now I've confused myself, oww, headache.

Miley propped herself up with her hands and stared at me with that blank expression again. I am really starting to hate that face. But she's so pretty…

"Nobody is gonna here this right!" that was more a statement than question, but she looks mad.

"Of course. Nobody."

"Good." And she leaned down and kissed me. But it wasn't rough like she normally does, more like she was savoring and enjoying it. So I replied by kissing back with as much passion and love I could muster up. I could tell she felt what I was trying to get across, because then she kissed back with even more love. SHE LOVED ME BACK! Or I hope that's what that meant.

I felt her hand slowly go up my shirt. But before I got to do the same, my phone started vibrating in my pocket: which caused me to laugh, for some reason it tickled me. Obviously Miley felt it to, because she got up off me and took it out of my pocket. She read the caller ID then threw my phone on the floor and looked mad. Uh-oh who was it?


	7. AN

_A/N_ **Hey all my awesome people who like my fic. My school has a mandatory retreat that I'll be on for the next 3 days… I promise once my parents stop harassing me to tell them everything about the trip when I get back I'll come up and write the next chap. Haha sorry for the horribly annoying cliffy… think hard, who does Miley hate (in my story)? You guys will probably figure it out before I can write the next chapter.**

**Love all you and your reviews!!! Keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, first off I'M SORRY!!!!! I didn't know I was going to be banned, I didn't know I was gonna get crap loads of homework, I didn't know I was going to get tendonitis in both my wrists not allowing me to type hehe I'm typing anywayz.

Secondly, I totally got inspired, great idea, great idea!!!

Here it goes-----

Lilly's POV-

I stared at the phone on the ground along with Miley. Who could have called? I'm not a very patient person so after like one minute I got up and picked up the phone.

'1 missed call, #954-7617' Who the hell is that? Not a number I know.

I looked up at Miley with a confused look. "Who was it?"

She gave an aggravated grunt and stood up. "Sydney." What?!? How does she know? What the heck is going on between them.

"What? How do you now her number by heart? Didn't you just meet her?"

"No." She's getting annoying. All I get is a 'no'? Come on.

"Okaaay… anything you think I'd like to know about this?"

"Ugh… fine. She lived in Tennessee with me. We **were** good friends."

"And?"

Miley looked annoyed. Like I care, she should tell me about this stuff. "And when I started my Hannah career, I was really busy. She thought I was ignoring her on purpose, since she doesn't know I'm Hannah. I did start to get annoyed with her nonstop nagging about 'no time together' and grew to hate her. So one day I was just completely sick her voice, I told her off. She became furious, said a bunch of empty threats about who knows what and never spoke to me again, to my enjoyment. She also saw that I was getting to know you and decided to try and pull you away from me. She's a creep."

"Did she follow you here or something?"

"I really don't know. But I wanted to get away from her and there she is again!"

"Did you do anything with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you use her like me?"

"NO!!!! Are you kidding me? She's freaky and annoying and creepy and stupid and spoiled and ugh! I hate her." By now Miley's face was bright red. That was a kind of funny outburst.

"Okay then. Sure." I really don't believe her. Sydney is much prettier than me, and by the look of Miley, she's lying.

"You don't believe me? Whatever as long as you promise not to talk to that little-"

"-alright. Sure I won't talk to her; jeez I don't get how she could be so bad."

"FINE!! That's not the whole story." Haha I knew I would crack her.

"So…"

She gave the aggravated grunt again and started to speak. "Sydney was my best friend, we talked about everything. So when I realized I was bi-sexual I told her about it. She freaked out thinking I liked her, but I didn't, and started to ignore me. Then for some reason she started hanging out with me non-stop and told me she loved me too. But I never liked her, she just assumed that. So I told her this and she flipped out and never spoke to me again."

"Oh… so you really didn't do anything?"

"NO! I didn't like her at all. I just said I was bi. She's an idiot; she was completely embarrassed when I told her I didn't actually like her."

"That makes sense. I'll keep my distance from her. But you have to promise to hang out with me whenever she's around, you know, to keep her away."

"Why don't we just hang out in a classroom when their breaks? I can't be seen with you if I want to keep my popularity."

"Why do you care about being popular? It's just a term. And you barely even know the people in your group."

"I just like the feeling of people envying me. I don' know, but I like the feeling."

"Whatever" I turned to leave the room but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

She kissed me again but this was different than her normal over-controlling feeling. She didn't try and control the kiss, but just let it progress. After like ten minutes of making out, I had to go.

She kissed me good-bye and I skateboarded home.

NEXT DAY:

"Hey everybody, how are you doing? This is John saying good morning so get out of bed and dance to Hannah's newest single, One in a Million!!!"

I sat up and bed and started to listen, since Miley is Hannah I started listening to her music. I actually liked it, I'm usually a rock sort of person but I fell in love with Hannah's lyrics.

_How did I get here?_

_Turned around and there you were _

_Didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Somehow I knew_

It was pretty good. I left it on while I got dressed. Once the song ended I turned the radio off and ran down stairs for breakfast. I ate my waffles and started for the door. When I opened it I saw Miley with her skateboard looking like she was just about to knock.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to skate to school with you. Sydney lives down the street if you didn't already know."

"Really? Creepy I didn't know that." Just then I heard footsteps coming up my driveway. Miley heard them too and hid behind the door.

Sydney came running up to my door. What the hell? I don't even know this girl.

"Hi Lilly! I noticed we lived on the same street and wondered if you wanted to walk to school with me?" wow she's perky this morning.

Then I see Miley coming out of my kitchen. How did she get there? "Lilly ready to go?"

Oh she's planning on getting rid of Sydney, genius!

"Uh yah, Sydney you remember Miley right?"

Sydney's face looked just plain creepy/evil. Miley was right. Sydney glared at Miley, "Maybe some other time Lilly, Miley." She said Miley's name in utter disgust. She is not a good actress.

"Umm… right, sure, bye." What else was I supposed to say? We watched Sydney go down my driveway.

"SURE?!? What the heck, are you actually going to someday?"

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to say."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Hey how'd you get in my kitchen?" but she was already at the end of my driveway and didn't hear me. I skated up to her and we went to school. Oh joy a day of trying to avoid Sydney, this is going to go well…

Since I feel so bad about taking forever to update, here's a riddle for all of you!!! Can you identify the subject of this riddle?

Alive without breath,

As cold as death,

Never thirsty,

Ever drinking,

When tired, never winking.

What is it?? this is my favorite riddle.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everybody, sorry it's been awhile, I've been discovering all the cool things on fanfiction! So here it goes… hope all you like it!

Lilly's P.O.V.-

Miley and I skated to school pretty quickly because Sydney wasted some of our time. I never did ask Miley how she got in my kitchen.

"BRING, BRING": homeroom.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Truscott, Ms. Stewart. Next time your tardy, detention." I saw Sydney smirk at that comment in the back of the room… Hey she took my seat! Ugh… now Miley and I can't sit by eachother.

"Class there is going to be a school dance this Friday. Please have these forms filled out and handed to me by tomorrow. You are excused." Dance? I hate dances, teachers surround the dance floor like hawks and it makes you feel uncomfortable.

Miley and I walked to science class together. I was still wearing the ring she gave me. It is actually quite pretty. A silver band with a nice etched gold vine around with a red rose on the top. Not really my style but I love it.

"Haha, looks like Lilly found herself a girlfriend. Who in there right mind would want to have to come within arms length of you?!?" Amber can have some horrible timing. I really don't like her.

I was about to say something when Sydney showed up with Ashley. "I don't know Amber, a rat?" Sydney sneered. What's with her? She was like in love with me when she first met me.

So, again, I was about to make a very clever comeback but Miley stepped in and grabbed my hand. "Why don't you jealous pigs go and talk to Jason. He's desperate. Oh, and you might want to check a fashion magazine from this decade, neon green goes with nothing but white and black, not orange, freaks."

They looked at their outfits, mumbled something to each other, and huffed off.

"I could have taken care of them myself, Miley."

"I know but I didn't want to let you have all the fun, besides you did get yourself a girlfriend." And with that, leaving me completely speechless, the bell rang. We were in class the whole time? Shit, I didn't hear a word the teacher said.

Miley left before I could regain my senses. Girlfriend? Did she really mean that or does she think that me being her toy is being a girlfriend? Dang this is confusing me as much as that blank stare she has.

During the period before lunch I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I excused my self from the class, saying I was going to the nurse because of a head ache. I went directly to the janitor's closet. Why couldn't Miley wait half an hour?

I got to the closet and walked in. Miley was already there, sitting near the mop. I sat down next to her and just waited for her to start a conversation.

"Sydney's a bitch."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically hopefully I can make her feel better. It couldn't have been that bad she wasn't crying.

"She just doesn't know when to shut up." This better not be about me.

"Does she want to get back at you for making her look like a total moron?"

"Yah, basically. She says if I don't stop being popular than she'll tell the school I'm bi."

"I really don't get why you like being popular. I mean their all so stupid and your so… perfect." Got her with that, she looked up with a different look in her eyes. She looked happier, love.

I leaned down a bit and kissed her tenderly. She began to kiss back and we would have had a full make out session if my phone didn't vibrate again.

I took my phone out and saw a new text. I recognized Sydney's number.

The text read: if ur w/ miley rite now, b warnd. lve syd.

What the hell does that mean? Why does she care about me? Wait love? What the hell???

Miley took my phone and read the text. There goes that happy face. She looks like she's gonna kill somebody.

I took my phone back and checked the time. Shit I had been there for about 10 minutes and had to get back to class. I kissed Miley goodbye and told her to be at the bathroom for lunch and headed back to class.

Lunch: or should I say living hell.

I got out of class, placed my backpack outside of my locker and headed to the cafeteria.

I got my food and sat down at the table nearest the exit. Miley spotted me and headed over. I guess this means she's given up popularity? I sure hope so.

"Hey, I've made my decision."

"Great. I love it."

But of course to ruin the moment, Sydney headed over and 'accidentally' tripped spilling her lunch all over Miley.

"What the hell is your problem Sydney? I'm keeping my half of the deal, leave us alone!!!" Miley's mad.

"My problem is you, Stewart (by now the whole cafeteria was watching)."

"Well I don't have to deal with this. Lilly come on." Miley stood up. She took of her jacket that was covered in pasta and took a couple napkins to wipe her skirt.

"Where you going Stewart? Scared of me maybe?"

"Actually I'm going to go wipe my memory clean of all those embarrassing times we had together. Remember Syd?" Haha Sydney looked terrified. "Come on Lilly. I need to go clean off in the bathroom."

"Coming." I jumped up and ran to catch up with Miley before Sydney could say anything to me.

We got to the bathroom. Luckily most of the pasta was on her jacket that she took off. I helped get some strands out of her hair and she looked good as new. It was about 20 minutes into lunch by now so we decided to go into the big stall.

"Let's pick up from where we left off." Miley said. So we did. But the stupid bell rang ten minutes later so we both left. We are so lucky nobody comes into the bathroom during lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL: We headed to Miley's house as usual after school. We took a short cut and got to her house really quickly.

"Wanna go to the beach? My dad shouldn't be home for another hour."

"Sure I love the ocean."

So we went to the beach. We didn't bother getting into swim suits or anything because be decided to go to the park across the street from Rico's.

Luckily there were two swings open. And for the whole hour we just swung and talked about how much we hate Sydney.

A little before the hour we went back and ran upstairs. I finished my homework by 4:45 so we just sorta made out till 5:15 because I had to go home.

On the way home I passed a jewelry store. I looked in window and saw the ring I was wearing just with a pink rose. I went in and bought it.

I ran home after that, ate dinner, and went to sleep thinking about Miley.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow… it's been a while… sorry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilly's P.O.V.-

Ugh… late again, I think I'm going to set my alarm to 5 am just in case. Course I was never late last year, so I think I'll blame my early morning make outs with Miley.

"Detention, Trescott, Stewart!" was the first thing I heard when I walked into homeroom.

"Okey dokey, Ms. Kunkle." I was in a good mood so I really didn't mind, besides more time with Miley.

"Today?" Miley asked hesitant.

Ms. Kunkle thought for a moment, "No, teachers have a meeting after school. You'll make it up Friday." Miley looked relieved. Maybe she had a Hannah thing.

During science she told me she had a CD signing to do, and asked if I could come along. I didn't really want to go, but she insisted.

AFTER SCHOOL: Normally she would drag me off to her house, using the short cut, but today we took the long route.

"So what will you name be?" Miley asked after checking for anyone else around.

"Excuse me?" what name, did I miss something?

"While you're with Hannah, you can't be Lilly. You would get a lot of unwanted publicity. So I think we should put you in a wig, and make up a fake name so you can come with Hannah to everything."

"Oh… hm… I don't know."

"Do you have any pets?" that's kind of random…

"Uh… I had a fish named Lola."

"Okay so your first name is Lola. I don't think you'll need a last name for the CD signing."

"Cool, so wait, I have to wear a wig? Aren't they kinda itchy? I don't know if I could stand that for the whole CD signing."

"Their not that bad. What kind of wig do you want? I have plenty." By this time, we were already searching her closet. She had a lot of clothes…

I spotted this bright blue one and took it off the shelf. "This will work."

She laughed a bit at my choice. "Okay then… let's pick out your equally vibrant clothes to go with that."

So for about an hour we looked at everything in her closet. Finally she decided on a fluffy blue polka-dotted skirt and a tight black tank top with a jacket that was the same color as the wig.

After I tried the whole outfit on, I had to admit… I looked kind of funky… but nobody would know who I am.

She spent no more than five minutes getting out some skinny jeans and a cute shirt before we were off to the CD signing… in a limo! It was so awesome!

CD SIGNING: When we finally got there, it was in San Diego, there was already a huge line! I didn't know Hannah Montana was so famous. There were a few large banners with her face on it that were kind of creepy…

Hannah went to a table in the front with two chairs. I got so sit in one of them and watch the millions of fans hoping up and down just trying to get a look at her. She started signing at 4 pm and I was surprised she was supposed to last till 7.

About halfway through, Amber and Ashley showed up. I didn't know they were Hannah fans. Ohhh I wonder if Miley's going to do something.

So they came up, giddy like everyone else. And handed Hannah a CD to sign.

"Who should I make this out for?" Hannah asked.

"To Amber." Said Amber who looked as if she really had to go to the bathroom.

"Okey dokey. Here you go." Hannah said as she finished signing and stood up to give her a hug like all the other fans.

Once Hannah let go and was talking to the next person, Amber fainted. Right in front of me. Awkward…

Hannah laughed a bit and asked a security guard to help Amber. Watching Ashley freak out was hilarious!

Suddenly Amber jolted up and stared at me. Creepy…

"That ring looks familiar." She said as she pointed down to the ring Miley had given. Oh boy…

"Really?? I got it a few years ago." I said a little shaky.

"Hm… sure, whatever." And she walked away. Well that was close…

After the CD signing, we got back in the limo and I decided I'd give Miley the ring.

"What did Amber say to you?" Miley asked as she took her wig off.

"Oh, she just said she recognized the ring." I said trying to blow it off.

"You wore that ring during the signing?!?"

"Yah, I kinda forgot about it…" she looked slightly terrified.

"I just hope no paparazzi will be able to make out the color of the rose."

"Why?"

"Oh… umm… (she looked nervous yet embarrassed) well I got that one specially made."

"Really? So you did like me before!"

"Uh… a little." Why was she so embarrassed about that? The ring is awesome! I think the one I got was the only one the store had.

I scooted closer to her and hugged her. I took out the ring box and put it in her hand.

"I got you something to; I think it was the only one the store had."

She opened the box and saw the ring. She slid it on one of her slender fingers and hugged me again.

"Will you be my official girlfriend?" I asked hesitantly, while emphasizing the word official.

"Of course Lilly." Then she confirmed it with a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - --

So yah… I think this is the end… sorry again for the wait. I don't know if I can continue this because i'm just so unreliable on those updates… sorry again.

Oh yah, the answer to that riddle was a fish. I forgot to tell you guys… yah Liley forever!


End file.
